Lessons in Multitasking
by luckybear101
Summary: AU: Bella has fun trying to distract Edward from working on a book he is writing.


Lessons in Multitasking:

It was hot. That was the first things that Bella had noticed that day and the first thing she remembered about it. It was unusually hot that day considering it was December. In fact, it was so warm outside that Carlisle had turned the heater off for the time being.

Bella lay on Edward's bed flipping through a magazine absently as Edward sat at his desk typing away franticly. "I thought you said you were almost done?" she asked suddenly in a bored sort of way not even looking up at him.

"There is a little more to this scene than I originally thought," Edward responded continuing to type madly.

Bella sighed rolling over onto her back and sitting up. She had come over to see her boyfriend, but he was, as usual, writing. She was getting tired of always waiting around for him to finish writing. "What exactly are you doing?" she asked shifting around on the bed.

"I'll tell you when I'm done," Edward told her sighing deeply. He wasn't sure how she would take what he had been up to. Bella looked at him expectantly hoping that maybe just staring at him would convince him to tell her. Finally he added, "I'm writing a novel. There! Laugh at will!"

"You're writing a novel?" Bella asked a little surprised at his answer. "Like an actual novel?"

"Yes," Edward asked sighing again.

"Well, what's it about?" Bella asked interested.

Edward looked up at her for the first time since she had plopped down on his bed. "It's hard to explain," he said after thinking for a moment. "I suppose it is a fictionalized account of my life." Edward shrugged as if it wasn't important.

"I want to see," Bella said suddenly getting up and darting across the room to where Edward sat at his desk.

Edward minimized the window. "It's not ready yet. I will let you read it when I'm done."

Bella sighed dramatically sitting on the edge of the desk. "I suppose if you don't trust me," she said in a very mock hurt way.

"You can try if you want, but I am not going to show it to you until it is done," Edward told her firmly. She could tell he was trying not to laugh though.

Bella sat there for a moment trying to think of what to do about his insistence on not letting her see the book until it is done. After a moment the idea occurred to her. "Well, if you're going to ignore me in favor of your book, I will just have to find something else to occupy my time," she said in such a way that actually scared Edward.

"Bella, what are you planning?" he asked sounding more than a little leery of her answer.

Bella shrugged. "If I told you, it would be so much less fun."

Edward looked at her unsure of what he was supposed to say to that. Instead of trying to come up with something he chose to get back to work. Making sure she wasn't looking at the screen, Edward opened up the document he had been typing in and began again. Bella got off the desk and looked around the room as if she was planning on doing something but didn't know what it was yet. Edward watched her out of the corner of his eye, but after a some time passed he became sure that whatever she was planning didn't involve him.

Once she was sure that Edward was paying her little attention, Bella crawled under the desk. It was big enough that he didn't even really know that she was there unless she ran into him. Edward knew that she was up to something, but he couldn't really guess as to what she was aiming at.

Bella shimmied her way closer to where Edward sat trying her best not to hit her head on the desk. Knowing that any minute now Edward would realize what she was up to Bella bit her lip preparing to put her plan into action. She reached out and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Edward froze above her. "What are you doing?" he asked in a voice that told her he knew exactly what she was up to.

"Oh, don't mind me," Bella told him not removing herself from under the desk, "You just go back to writing."

Edward opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by Bella reaching into his boxers and pulling out his dick. "You're not typing," she told him gently stroking him.

"You could see where that might be a little difficult for me at the moment," Edward told her leaning back enough so he could see her under the table.

"But you said that it is important that you finish this scene," Bella told him continuing to work his hardening cock. "I was just trying to find something to keep myself occupied while you were working, but if you want me to stop I will." She took her hand off of his dick in a very significant fashion.

Edward sat straight up again trying his best to type as she went back to stroking him. Bella grinned wickedly to herself as she worked him a little faster than before. Edward took a deep breath as he continued to get harder in her hand.

Wanting to push him even further Bella leaned forward and ran her tongue along his shaft. "Now that's unfair," Edward said hissing at the contract her mouth was making with his dick.

Bella responded only by taking the head into her mouth. She grinned a little as Edward tried to stay focused on the task at hand. Bella continued her descent taking as much of him into her mouth as she could. She heard him hiss again as he hit the back of her throat.

She reached out and began rubbing the unattended to portion of his cock. Edward tried to stay focused on writing as Bella pushed him further and further toward the edge. Bella pulled back until only the tip remained in her mouth before sucking as hard as she could. Then trying to keep her mouth as tightly closed as possible, she made her way back down his member. She could feel her juices coating her thighs as she pushed him closer and closer. Their fun was interrupted suddenly by a knock on his bedroom door. "Come in," Edward said after a moment. Apparently Bella was completely hidden under the desk.

The bedroom door opened and Edward's father, Carlisle entered. At least his head did as he asked, "Is Bella here?"

"No," Edward said trying to keep his voice even as Bella continued to work him in and out of her mouth.

"I thought she was here," Carlisle said shrugging.

"She dropped off a book I wanted to borrow, but then she left," Edward lied feeling like he was about to explode into his girlfriend's mouth as his father stood their talking to him.

Bella continued her trying to get him off as he tried his best to stay somewhat composed until his father left the room. She had to admit that the possibility of getting caught was really turning her on. "Well," she heard Carlisle say from the door, "I'll let her friend Alice know she's already left."

The door snapped shut behind him and Edward let out a sigh of relief. Bella sped up her ministrations wanting to get him off as soon as possible. She could feel herself wetting through her panties the longer he was in her mouth. She sucked really hard as she made her way down his dick again. "Whoa," Edward said as he came violently into her mouth.

Bella licked up every last trace of cum before putting his dick back in his pants and removing herself from out from under the desk. Edward sat slumped in his chair looking like he had just run a marathon. "You should write a novel more often," she told him teasingly making her way to his bedroom window.

"Just like that, huh?" Edward asked her. "I just cum in your mouth and it's out the door?"

"I need to go home," she said keeping her back to him. Edward shot her a puzzled look. Finally she threw caution to the wind and told him, "I liked it." Edward raised an eyebrow. "Doing that to you, I liked it."

It took Edward a moment to understand what she meant. "It turned you on?" he asked grinning a little.

Bella tried to look like that was the most appalling thing she had ever heard. She gave up the ruse quickly though. "Fine, yes! It's weird, I know, but I liked it, having you in my mouth. I feel like I'm about to explode, and plus I kind of…" she trailed off looking uncomfortable.

Edward thought he was going to lose it again. "I think I can do something about you're little problem," he told her getting up from his desk chair and motioning to her.

Bella bit her lip unsure of what to do. Reluctantly she walked over to him. As soon as she was standing in front of him Edward reached out and undid her jeans. Bella kicked off her shoes so her jeans could be removed. As soon as she was without pants Edward reached between them and ran his hand gently along her center. He looked at her surprised as she looked embarrassed. "Oh, you are so hot," he said pulling her underwear to rest with her pants.

As soon as she was naked from the waist down he made it clear she was to sit down in his recently vacated chair. Bella sat there feeling a little unsure of what he planned to do. Edward spun the chair around and knelt down in front of her.

Bella held her breath as Edward ran his tongue along her folds. She felt like she was already about to orgasm as he ran his tongue along her clit. "How did I not know that sucking my dick turned you on so much?" he asked between licks.

Bella didn't trust herself to respond. Edward continued to pleasure her until she came all over his face. Bella leaned fully into the back of the chair sighing contently. "I always seem to down play just how good you are at that every time I imagine you doing it," she told him after a moment. Edward chuckled kissing her on the forehead as she began to get her strength back.

She looked at the screen where Edward's novel was still up. The last paragraph or so was nothing but gibberish. "I see you aren't very good at multitasking," she told him teasingly.

Edward smiled cheekily. "It isn't my fault you are so good at sucking my cock!"


End file.
